Douze mois sur le stade
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: En douze mois et plusieurs années, la relation de Charlie et d'Olivier, nouée sur un stade de Quidditch, eu tout le temps de changer, de maturer, et Charlie de passer dans les yeux d'Olivier d'un Capitaine idolâtré à un ami...voire plus!


Titre: Douze mois sur le stade

Disclaimer : Tout à JKR.

Pairing: Olivier/Charlie, c'est plus fort que moi, je vois du slash partout !

Catégorie: Défi: « faire un "Calendrier Dieux du Stade" en écrivant douze petits (ou longs) textes sur un joueur/une équipe, un pour chaque mois de l'année (d'une année)» proposé par 0clochette0 et on pourrait dire aussi « n'écrire lors d'un texte que des paragraphes faisant 100 mots» proposé par owliewood

Rating: PG

* * *

**Douze mois sur le stade**

**Janvier **

« Olivier Wood, descends immédiatement de ce balai !! »

Magiquement amplifiée, la voix de Charlie emplit le stade de Quidditch de Poudlard jusqu'à déloger un couple de vieilles corneilles assoupies dans les tribunes. Olivier vint se pose auprès de l'autre Gryffondor, qui semblait fulminer.

« Mais Capitaine, vous avez dit que l'important dans l'entraînement, c'était la régularité.

—Oui, j'ai dit ça, et le thermomètre, lui, dit qu'il fait moins 12….Rah, je m'en doutais, t'as les lèvres toutes bleues. Qui c'est qui m'a fichu un gamin pareil ? On va aller demander pour toi un chocolat chaud aux elfes. »

* * *

**Février**

« J'ai vraiment pas fait exprès, Capitaine.

—Je sais, Olivier.

—C'est à cause du vent, Capitaine, il m'a déporté.

—Je n'aurais pas dû te confier un balai aussi puissant. Tu vas reprendre le tien, et tu reviendras sur celui-là quand tu auras grandi un peu.

— Je ne voulais vraiment pas vous percuter.

—Je ne t'en veux pas du tout.

—Je suis vraiment désolé que vous soyez à l'infirmerie le jour de la Saint Valentin.

— Je m'en remettrais. Et tu es très gentil de m'avoir amené des chocolats…

— Vous avez vu, ils sont en forme de Vif !

—_Quoique légèrement obsessionnel_….»

* * *

**Mars**

Les giboulées de Mars avaient pris possession de toute l'Europe et elles ne faisaient pas les choses à moitié. Depuis quinze jours, la pluie tombait sans discontinuer, détrempant le sol et faisant se hâter ceux qui étaient assez fous pour sortir.

Sous l'abri des tribunes, Olivier poussa un gros soupir. Quinze jours sans Quidditch, quel calvaire. Charlie Weasley lui tapota l'épaule en un geste de réconfort.

« Allons, Ollie, un peu d'entrain…

—Mais Capitaine…

—Exceptionnellement, puisque toute l'équipe est là et qu'on ne peut pas jouer, je vais vous initier à un secret Weasley. La bataille de boue ! »

* * *

**Avril **

Lorsque Olivier était entré dans l'équipe, il avait mené la vie dure à Charlie Weasley par son enthousiasme et ses questions. Quelque part, il soupçonnait une forme de justice divine dans le fait qu'il soit désormais le Capitaine responsable des jumeaux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un match tombait le premier avril en plus, c'était vraiment leur tendre la perche ! Et McGonagall qui ne voulait pas céder.

« Professeur…

—N'insistez pas, Wood. Le match ne sera pas reporté. Et je vous tiendrais responsable de toute inconvenance à laquelle pourrait se livrer vos coéquipiers. »

Olivier gémit. La justice divine, il vous disait.

* * *

**Mai**

Capitaine, et tu dois déjà te dire que tu m'as dit cent fois de t'appeler Charlie, mais que veux-tu, tu restes mon Capitaine.

L'année de Quidditch s'annonce bien ici, on a un nouvel attrapeur. Binoclard, mais rapide. J'espère que la Roumanie te plaît, et que tu trouveras là-bas des matchs de qualité à aller voir. Je t'envois un brin de muguet, et ne dis pas que ça fait gonzesse. Cela te portera chance, pour t'éviter d'être blessé avec tes foutus dragons. Le jour où tu voudras reprendre le Quidditch, il ne faudrait pas qu'une blessure t'en empêche !

Amicalement

Olivier.

* * *

**Juin**

« Olivier, tu es un tyran !

—Merci, Alicia.

—Ils vont se noyer !

—Mais non, j'ai posé un sort d'alerte.

—Regarde, les pauvres, ils n'en peuvent plus.

—La prochaine fois, ils y réfléchiront à deux fois avant de vandaliser mon casier.

—Ils ne l'ont pas vandalisés, ils ont décoré tout le vestiaire, pour fêter la sortie ! Plutôt de mauvais goût mais une bonne intention.

—Hmmpf….De toute façon, exercer les muscles des bras, c'est excellent pour les Batteurs. »

Dans le Lac où il tentait de nager avec les pieds liés à un Cognard, Georges poussa un effroyable juron.

* * *

**Juillet**

« Poussin, il y a quelqu'un pour toi à la cheminée

—Maman, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme cela !

—Salut poussin…

—…ça boume ?

—Bien sûr, il fallait que ce soit vous. Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas tenir à deux dans une communication par Cheminette ?

—Laisse tomber la technique, prend ton balai et ramène toi!

—On va se faire un match !

—A trois ?

—A deux contre deux, Charlie est de passage. Il dit que si tu n'as pas fait de progrès depuis son départ, il te bottera les fesses.

—J'arrive ! »

* * *

**Août**

« C'est si bien que cela les dragons ? Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies laissé tomber le Quidditch pour ces bestioles !

—Le Quidditch reste un plaisir pour moi, Ollie, contrairement à toi qui le traite comme un sacerdoce.

—_Capitaine _! Dis tout de suite que j'en fais trop….

—Allez, te vexe pas…On va bosser un peu tes arrêts. Il me semble que tu prends un peu de ventre, avec la canicule et toutes ces glaces dont tu t'empiffres.

—_Quoi_ !!

—Grimpe sur ton balai, que je vois si tu ne t'es pas ramolli en mon absence. »

* * *

**Septembre**

La cérémonie de répartition et son banquet interminable étaient enfin finis. Olivier dépassa Percy qui rassemblait les premières années, écrasa au passage les pieds de Harry, il s'excuserait plus tard, se glissa entre deux Poufsouffles qui gênaient le passage et se faufila entre les jambes d'Hagrid pour atteindre la porte de la salle.

Déboulant dans les escaliers comme un fou, manquant percuter Flint qui l'abreuva d'injures, il sortit de l'école et remonta le chemin au triple galop. Lorsqu'il entra dans le stade par la grande porte, c'est un cri triomphal qu'il laissa échapper : « Je suis rentré !! »

* * *

**Octobre**

Il y avait des feuilles mortes qui volaient dans tous les sens sur le stade ce jour-là, mais il en fallait plus pour empêcher Olivier Wood de voler. Lorsque les Mangemorts attaquèrent, il sortit sa baguette qu'il portait toujours sur lui depuis le début de la guerre mais ils étaient tellement nombreux…

Quand il se sentit tomber, il eut une pensée furieuse contre les officiels qui avaient dit que le stade serait sûr et contre lui-même qui les avait cru.

Et puis il pensa qu'il allait mourir sur un tapis qui avait la même couleur que les cheveux du Capitaine.

* * *

**Novembre**

La guerre est venue et repartie sans qu'Olivier le sache vraiment : six mois de coma et autant de rééducation dans une clinique discrète du continent, loin des tourments qui secouent durement l'Angleterre l'ont laissé fatigué et moins aventureux qu'avant.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la première fois qu'il remonte sur un balai depuis l'attaque et sa chute, et il est terrifié par la douleur possible, par le souvenir, par la possibilité de ne plus savoir mais dans l'air froid de Novembre où son haleine se condense, il n'est pas seul et les larges mains de Charlie le guide pour ses premiers pas.

* * *

**Décembre**

La fête bat son plein : en ce 31 Décembre, les joueurs des Frelons et leurs invités fêtent l'année terminée avec force rire et champagne. Ollie n'arrête pas de rire, un peu pompette, heureux d'être là et d'avoir plus qu'honorablement mérité par son excellente saison la confiance que le manager a eu en un jeune gardien qui se relevait de ses blessures.

Il se sent courageux comme jamais, c'est lui qui entraîne son ancien Capitaine un peu à l'écart et c'est sous un bouquet de gui aux couleurs de son équipe que Charlie et lui échangent enfin leur premier baiser.

Fin.


End file.
